1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft device for automobile, and particularly to a hook lock, which can be locked around the grip wheel and spoke of a steering wheel of car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional anti-theft device for automobile, such as a U.K. Patent No. 1,127,524, is used for locking up a cross-shaped steering wheel. The lock device comprises a beam 1, a bar 4 and a locking device 5; the locking device is used to control the fastening relation between the beam 1 and the bar 4. The bottom sides of the beam and bar are provided with forked lugs 2 and 3 respectively. After the device is locked up a steering wheel of car, the forked lugs will lock around the rim and spoke of the steering wheel.
A typical anti-theft device for road vehicles, such as a U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,239, comprises two extension pipe members, a lock being mounted between the two pipe members to control the operation thereof. Each of the two pipe members has a hook; such hooks are mounted around the pedal 131 and the spoke of a steering wheel; the lock is used for controlling the extension of the two pipe members so as to limit or control the accelerator and the steering wheel of a car.
Another conventional anti-theft lock for automobile, such as a U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,127 is an improved steering wheel lock for various types of steering wheels; such anti-theft lock comprises a lock block, a hollow tube and a rod member. One end of the lock block is connected with the hollow tube; the lock block has a passage for receiving the rod member. The passage is in communication with the hollow tube. A lock means mounted in the lock block is used for controlling the connection relation between the rod member and the lock block. Both the hollow tube and the rod member are provided with hooks respectively. Such two hooks can be held against the rim of a steering wheel after being pulled outwards, and then the lock means in the lock block will be set at a position to control the rod member and the hollow tube at a given position.
The locking function of the conventional steering wheel locks is limited as a result of the various styles and forms of the steering wheels, and therefore the locking function and anti-theft result are usually unable to expect. The grip wheel of a steering wheel is usually made of a rigid substance, and covered with a resilient foam rubber, which is then covered with a plastic substance or a leather for decoration purpose. Such a grip wheel can easily be cut with a saw to remove a steering wheel lock thereon, and then a burglar can easily drive the car away by steering the hub portion of the steering wheel.